Fishing lures of the most varied sort, type and structure are known to the prior art. For example, the 1987 catalog of the Bass Pro Shops of Springfield, Mo. includes fifty pages (of the four hundred twenty five page catalog) of lure ads, each page tightly packed with illustrations and descriptions of various types of lures, the said fifty pages devoted solely to fishing lures. Also, in such advertising lures, the most varied use of attachments or add-on constructions are employed with various lure structures, shapes and bodies to provide fish attractive motion and members around the the lure core to the fish, such also sometimes aiding in screening the hook or hooks. Three dimensional solid, though typically resilient, stylized or realistic representations of worms, frogs, crawdads, small fish, squid, minnows and various small fish: shad, stripers, fingerling bass, bream, shiners, etc., may be found attached to various parts of some of the lures and lure elements in the noted catalog.
Many lures with various additive parts and/or having attachments or simulations employed therewith are more or less effective at one or another time, in one or another location, dependent upon a whole gaggle of factors, many of which may not be known at a given place or time, fish type or location, or perhaps even never knowable. The simple fact is that fishing has become a great "industry" and, within this industry and the activity which gives rise to it, a very large number of fishing lures have been and are being developed, manufactured, sold and used. Such may or may remain on the market with others with new and perhaps useful or more useful characteristics also constantly coming on the market. The patent efforts in this field are believed continuous and heavy.
This invention relates in general to improvements in fish attracting accessories secured to fishing lures and, more particularly, to new and improved combinations of known hooks, sinkers, weed separators or deflectors, spinners, propellers, bait protectors and the like combined with the new fish attracting forms, attachments, shapes and accessories employed therewith. The particular lures illustrated and described in this specification and the drawings thereof are well known in and especially successful in fresh water fishing. We do not wish to be limited to a lure for fresh water fishing alone because the new and novel details of my fishing lure attachment may be applied to brackish and salt water, as well as fresh water, fishing.